


Confessions

by Soul4Sale



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Childish Rictus, Drabble, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, age gap, cuddly Rictus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rictus feels shame only when The Ace is present to coddle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Another Facebook prompt that I really thought would be fun. I hope you guys like this as much as I did~

"I'm only telling you this because you won't be able to tell anyone else." The grim look on the taller man's face immediately had the elder shutting up and watching him through his thick goggles. "I..." Shame filled his eyes and Rictus ducked his head, shaking it before cradling it in his hands, "I... Drank all of Corpus' milk. All of it. He wasn't drinking it, though!"

The Ace wondered vaguely, as he sat there in stunned silence, when he became Rictus' babysitter. As the larger man turned into a blubbering baby and very well forced himself into his lap, he realized it must have been because nobody else could stomach seeing one of the Immortan's children like _this_.


End file.
